


Ruby Eyes

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Izaya, Izaya takes the lead here, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Shizuo is... a little ooc but that's because of magic, Smut, but it's in his perspective so we don't really need any, have fun with that, it's kind of a fill in your own story fic, kinda vauge, listen, more about feelings than anything else, shizuo doesn't actually have any dialoge, this has little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: Their voice wraps around his mind until he isn’t sure anything else exists anymore.“You have good instincts~ Many would have run by now.”
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Ruby Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, just,,,, take it. Have fun making up your own setting and thinking up what could have happened next. I just wanted dark Izaya lol.

Shizuo is ever-confident. He’s never felt fear of bodily harm, not with his strength. Until now that is. Ruby red eyes trace over him with calculating amusement, as if Shizuo is a particularly entertaining bug.

Shizuo is paralyzed to the spot, warning bells blazing. He’s certain beyond a doubt that if he moves even an inch it’ll be disastrous. He eyes the being in front of him warily. Hair as black as midnight but in the light it turns iridescent, like crow feathers. Sharp features and a thin build. They have a sort of ethereal beauty to them. Shizuo doesn’t trust it one bit.

Their mouth curves into a crooked grin and their voice rings out clear as a bell. It isn’t their mouth that moves though. No, they speak directly into Shizuo’s mind and he jolts at the sensation.

“Heiwajima Shizuo”

Their voice wraps around his mind until he isn’t sure anything else exists anymore.

“You have good instincts~ Many would have run by now.”

Shizuo shudders, going slightly dizzy as he tries to hold onto his sense of self. That voice threatens to wipe away the very core of his being. A soft laugh floats through his mind.

“Strong physically and mentally. Yes, you’re something special.”

The pressure in his head lessens but doesn’t disappear completely.

“You have no idea what you’ve brought upon yourself. Do you?”

It seems to be a rhetorical question because they don’t wait for a response. Those beautiful eyes seem to glow as their grin turns predatory.

“Ah, maybe I should keep it secret~ That sounds fun~”

Shizuo’s legs start to tremble from standing tense for so long but he can’t look away from their eyes. They skip forward to stare him directly in the eyes.

“Or maybe, I will tell you, just so you don’t make the same mistake twice.”

Not once have they spoken out loud, Shizuo has forgotten everything around him except for that voice and those eyes. They smirk, leaning in closer and, finally, they speak.

“Tell me, did you mean to summon a demon?”

Shizuo’s eyes widen as he learns just what they are. He tenses even more and they laugh, a lovely sound despite the edge to it.

“No, I didn’t think so. I’m sure we’ll have fun together regardless~”

They purr, wrapping their arms around his neck. Before Shizuo can react he’s drawn into a kiss. He jolts but the demon’s hold seems unbreakable. They nip at his bottom lip and Shizuo gasps. They use that opening to slip their tongue inside.

Something inside him seems to snap and he lets out a broken moan as he kisses back. The demon lets him dominate the kiss, surprisingly. He backs the demon into the wall and holds him there as they kiss, the demon letting out pretty little whimpering noises that Shizuo is 90% sure are just for show. Still, every one fans the flames inside him a little more.

His mind is still so fuzzy that it takes him a long moment to feel the demon’s hand brush his chest before settling over his heart. Before he can think to question it though a shot like lightning shoots up his spine dragging a choked noise past his lips. 

He tries to jolt away but the demon clutches him tight, more lighting bolts shoot through him as his chest begins to burn. He expects to feel pain but instead his head begins to cloud with pleasure. Each shot up his spine spreading more heat through him till he has to lean against the demon to keep himself standing.

Humiliating little noises keep slipping past his lips but he can’t bring himself to care when it all feels this good. The demon strokes his hair with one hand and holds their other against Shizuo’s heart. Their leg slips between Shizuo’s to brush against his erection and Shizuo keens, humping against them eagerly.

They laugh gently, sounding affectionate and indulgent as they press a kiss to Shizuo’s forehead.

“Yes, it’s alright. Just do what feels right.”

Their voice is soft but Shizuo latches onto it like a lifeline. He clings to the demon as he works himself to completion quickly, breathes coming out as near sobs as he goes limp against them. The burn at his heart fading out and the last sparks jittering along his spine as the demon holds him close. His head feels stuffed full of cotton, like he could pass out at any second.

“See, I knew we could have fun~”

They tease softly, pushing Shizuo’s shirt collar aside till Shizuo can see what looks like a tattoo over his heart. It’s not a design he’s ever seen before. It’s intricate, with delicate lines. He has no idea what the black mark means but the demon eyes it with such satisfaction that Shizuo’s sure he doesn’t want to know. Those ruby eyes meet his once more and they smirk slightly.

“My name’s Izaya~ Let’s have lots more fun from now on~”

They press their hand gently to Shizuo’s forehead and his world goes black.


End file.
